Love Hurts
by lovegameangel101
Summary: Bella finds Edward and Rosalie making love in the woods. Will she decide to stay and act like nothing happened? Like she doesn't know? Or will she leave and start a new life? And never go back to Forks? Rated M for later reasons. and please review. EDIT: I am going to discontinue this until I can rekindle my love for Twilight or if there is enough support. Sorry.
1. A Lover's Sin

Hello! This is my first story here on fanfiction! Hope you enjoy and I hold no ownership for Twilight. Twilight belongs to SM.

Love Hurts

Chapter one Discovery

Bella's pov

"Emmett, do you think they'll be home anytime soon? They've been gone for hours," I said with a sigh. Edward and Rosalie had left to go hunting six hours ago. I knew from the pattern of the Cullens going out to hunt that it did not take that long to get full. Emmett shrugged. "Who knows?" Alice groaned. "They really need to forget about 'hunting' and come home," she growled. That surprised me. What could they possibly be doing? What did she see? Carlisle smiled but you could tell it was forced. Jasper snickered. Esme gave me a sympathetic look. "What are you hiding?" I was too observant. Emmett looked at me and the family. "Hiding?" Alice sighed. "It's best when he finds the courage to tell or when Bella leaves tonight and sees." Emmett and I looked at each other in confusion. What was she talking about?

It was almost three in the morning when I went for a walk. The others had gone hunting and I needed some fresh air. Especially after I had a nightmare about the coming doom. It was about Edward loving someone else. The same dream I had every night ever since the beginning of my Senior year. I felt that the dream meant something. But I'm probably just going crazy. Am I? I heard a soft moan come from the bushes. I was quite a ways from the house. Probably about five miles. Don't know how I walked that far. Oh. Wait. I got lost in thought. Another moan. "Edward, harder." WHAT? Edward? That voice. "Oh, God!" Rosalie. "Man, I love you, Rose." Edward. No way. No. This can't be happening. I crouched and peeked through the bushes and managed not to gasp at the sight. Edward and Rosalie were making love. I backed up and stood. Thank God they hadn't noticed me. I silently walked away, making sure my clumsiness didn't come out. How could he do this to me?

About a mile or so away, I ran. Tears ran down my cheeks. Pain seared my heart as it was torn in two. My head began spinning. All possible reasons about why he cheated raced through my mind. I tripped but managed not to fall. Sure Rosalie was way more beautiful than me. But he had said that I was the most beautiful girl in the universe. He even asked me to marry. And I just had to say yes. Why didn't I listen to my heart when it told me not to? When it told me I would only be hurt.

I burst into the house and fell on the couch, tears slowing to a stop. I began to think. So. I knew this was coming from the dream. Though the person he was with was always a shadow. Back to the main thing. I saw it coming. So why am I crying? I should be thinking of a way to end this relationship with Edward. A woman should never forgive the man that cheats. A woman should move on when love is proved untrue. That's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make a point by leaving.

I got up and slipped off the diamond ring that embarrassed me so much and went to his room. It was now that I could smell the sex in here. I placed the ring on his bed, left a note, and went to the garage. Which car shall I take?

I eyed his Volvo. It would be like I was only here for the money and cars but who cares? He cheated. He deserved to be given the truth of knowing the hard way. I took the keys and hopped in. Thankfully the Cullens weren't back yet. I sped away. For the first time, I was able to go as fast as I wanted. I had fallen in love with the speed and so I hated not being allowed to speed. But with him out of the way, I could. Maybe I'd pay Charlie and Jake a visit before I left.

After explanations and good-byes were said to them, I left for who knows where. Maybe I'd go to California for awhile. That way he'd have a tough time following me. Yeah. That's where I'd go. Oh, and Seth was with me. To keep Alice from seeing me. Seth was bouncing in his seat. "Where are we going?"

"California."

"Why not Russia? Or France? Italy? Rome?"

"You know, I like the sound of Rome. It's the last place they'll think to look."

"YES!"

I laughed. This is going to be exciting.

Edward's pov

When we got back, the house was full of anger. "Edward, what is wrong with you? You cheated on Bella!" Emmett growled. His mind was full of ways to attack and rip me to pieces. And he was thinking about how he would be so much better for Bella. How did they find out anyway? Besides Alice and Jasper. And where was Bella? "Bella, honey?"

"She's gone. She left about an hour ago. Didn't you hear the car? Or were you to busy loving her?" Emmett spat the last word. Rose just took my hand and stared them down defiantly. "WE ARE IN LOVE! DEAL WITH IT!"

"Bella doesn't matter to you then?"

Esme was sobbing and Carlisle's head was bowed. Alice was also sobbing and Jasper held her. They all had one thing on their minds. Where did Bella run off to? Alice then gasped and zoned out. She cleverly hid her vision from me. When she was with us again, her eyes widened. "No." she sobbed. "Why does this have to happen?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going after her to stop her from doing this."

She raced out of the house and into the garage. A second later, I heard the car driving down the drive. At full speed. Jasper groaned and followed suit. I looked at the last three before going upstairs with Rose. I still loved Bella, just didn't want to hurt her with my sexual urges. Though she did want us to get more physical...

I gasped when I saw the note and ring. She had seen us and did not want to continue the relationship. She was leaving Forks with a friend and would never come back. That this was for the best. Rose gasped softly and held me as I broke down and sobbed dry sobs.

I will only update when I have five reviews and when I come back from Iowa in a week. Love you guys! Enjoy!

A/N: This has been edited so it shouldn't do that hopping around with present tense and past tense. :)


	2. Rome: is it big enough to hide me?

**Okay. Only one person was kind enough to review but oh well. I don't care. Anyway, I'm going to update the story whenever I can.**

**SO I hope you enjoy this chapter which is all about Bella and Seth. Maybe a bit of Alice.**

Chapter 2 Rome

Bella's Pov

I thought the reason was to get a Psp for Seth but it ends up being to get him a whole bunch of other games and game systems. I sighed as I drove away from the game store. We had arrived in Rome about a week ago and Seth had amazingly become bored of the sights, which we had seen all of. I guess driving fast has its advantages. I kept getting text messages and phone calls from family and friends. I only answered family but not friends. I began to fall asleep. I couldn't remember the last time I slept. "Bella! Wake up and pull into a hotel!" Seth shouted in panic. I jolted awake and saw a hotel not far ahead. My mind was icy clear as I saw him standing with Rosalie. They looked surprised as I drove by, not wanting to stay there if they were there. Thankfully they couldn't see inside due to the dark windows and my speed was at 250 mph. I glanced at little Seth and wondered if he would be able to stand a huge group of dangerous vampires. Yep. I was thinking of the Volturi. They were the only ones that would keep us safe from Edward, only if it meant luring him into their grasp and having him join them. First, I have to ask. "Seth, I'm going to see if the Volturi will let us stay with them until Edward comes for us. I have a feeling that he will want to beg for forgiveness. I hope you don't mind being surrounded by dangerous vampires."

"No. I don't mind. It will be fun to meet new vampires. And I can kick Edward's butt when he comes." We laughed in harmony at his words. The wolves and I were still very pissed about the cheating jerk. I saw another hotel and pulled in and got us a room. As we walked into our room, I gasped when I saw Alice waiting for us. How had she seen us getting this room? "Bella, I saw what you were going to do when you left. And when you were away from Seth yesterday, getting some new glasses." "Oh, Alice I'm so sorry I left. I just had to get away from all the pain. Even here I still feel it. It's just not as bad as it was in Forks."

Alice wiped away a tear that had started to fall down my cheek. "I understand. I would've done the same thing." Seth and Alice both hugged me and I felt something spark inside me. Love. New love for someone else. Seth. Though he was young, too young for me, I felt that he needed me and I needed him. He had been often complaining how it wasn't fair that everyone else found someone to be with and he hadn't. I felt that if we gave each other love, both of our needs to be wanted and adored would be filled.

I felt him twitch against my thigh. He was feeling arousal toward me. I could sense it. Alice then gasped and went to the door just as him and her came. "Seth, let's get some rest and continue our travels in a few hours." He kissed my cheek quickly and went to one of the beds. "Bella, please let me explain." "There you go, saying you want me back. There you go, saying that you love me so, that you miss me so. Your lies got old. And you're looking pitiful right now." "It was because I didn't want to hurt you and wanted to wait until you were ready. But it was too much to wait. I had to get some relief before I lost myself." I glared at him. Another lie. Not once had I seen him want me.

I guess Rome isn't big enough to hide me.

**Sorry it is short. My computer is being unbearably slow and i hate waiting for words that i type to appear on the screen. i will try to update tomorrow.**


	3. Pain is inevitable

**I know it's been awhile since I updated this story. I lost inspiration for it for so long I thought that it may never be continued. But I reread it and decided to go ahead and update. This isn't as popular as my Naruto Oneshot series, which has two chapters, but it may become more of a hit than it was before, having only two. Thank you for reading!**

Bella's Pov

I glared at Edward. "How can you say that? I thought you were trying to get me back, not lose me even more." He realized his mistake after a bit of thinking. He sighed and tried again.

"Bella, I love you! I don't want to lose you! I was stupid a-a-and blind...I just wasn't thinking it through! I was so...lustful for you that I let it lead me in the wrong direction! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not controlling myself better! I'm sorry for not treating you better! Please forgive me!" His eyes begged desperately. He was now on his hands and knees, looking up at me. It was almost enough to get me to say 'I forgive you' but I knew from Rosalie's hidden smirk that he would only go and make love to her again. "No."

His eyes widened. "But why not?"

"You will only go back to her. I don't need a woman like Alice to tell me that. It's so obvious. My heart is fragile, Edward, but not to where I will blindly continue to follow you, knowing that you may cheat on me again. Leave and never come back for me." My heart was shielded now and only Seth would, probably, be able to get passed it. Edward gazed at me in deep sorrow. "Please-"

"Leave. I want you out of my sight."

Alice pulled him up and dragged him out. Rosalie was gazing at me in shock for a moment before following them. I sighed and went out onto the balcony. Seth followed me and came to stand next to me. We looked at the night sky, the stars barely visible from all the lights below. The moon shone on us with a dimmed light. "I had a feeling when I arrived in Forks that day."

"Huh?" Seth looked at me in confusion.

"I had a feeling I would only get hurt in the most painful way." I went inside and Seth followed after a brief moment. We went to bed and I dreamt soundly of a life that was perfect with my shadowed soul mate.

Edward's Pov

I sobbed silently as we drove home. I felt so bad for cheating on her. If I had known she would leave me, I wouldn't have done it. Lust is a powerful thing. Just like love. I sighed. I really should've controlled myself better. I was beginning to hate myself. If I didn't try to get her back again, I would lose it. I had to have her. I loved her.

"Don't think about it," said Alice suddenly. Rosalie and I looked at her in surprise. I tried to see what Alice was seeing but couldn't. She was blocking her thoughts cleverly. I shook my head slowly in bewilderment. So much had happened with a short amount of time that it was almost hard to keep up with everything. "She's...different," said Rosalie in the back seat. I nodded as I thought about how calm she had been. She had seemed so cold. Had her heart really been so broken that she had changed? Did I matter that much to her? Alice sighed and sniffed disdainfully. "You are a foolish man, Edward. I can't believe it was never real."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell us, Alice," urged Rosalie.

"I can't. You have to figure it out yourselves."

I glared at her weakly. "Tell me!"

She didn't reply and continued to concentrate on driving.

Rosalie's Pov

I watched silently as Edward leaned back in his seat and went back into thought. The ride had been quiet up till now. We were all shocked by Bella's actions and words. I thought the girl had really loved him. Maybe she did and only wanted what was best: separation. I remembered Emmett. How was he doing right now? I knew he was heartbroken as well and it seemed that we were on the verge of divorce. I realized I didn't want to lose him as well. Alice sighed. "You were a foolish woman, Rosalie. Both of you are going to be in a lot of trouble when we get home." I flinched when she growled the last sentence. She was right. The others would not be pleased when they saw we failed to bring Bella back. We were already in enough trouble for having an affair. I glanced at Edward and saw his face was that of pain. I began to wonder...what else was in store for us and the family? For us and Bella? For everyone?

**I hope you enjoyed it! I've certainly improved on writing since the last time this was updated. I got inspiration for the chapter from listening to sadness and sorrow full version. It's from naruto and so on. Anyway, I'll try, honestly, not to lose inspiration. Thank you for staying with me for so long. Please review.**


	4. Side Notes

Hey, guys. It's lovegameangel101 here. Since I've been getting such good reviews for this, I decided to pick back up on it. :) I'll be rereading the entire series soon as well as working on the fourth chapter. I've been getting sparks of inspiration lately so that'll help in creating a new chapter. Hopefully I can continue to make it awesome like you guys say. So, wish me luck! And please, look forward to more for this!

I hope to post the new chapter before October rolls around. My computer should be fixed by then. As of right now, I am using my TV to do this. XD Also, I plan to add more to the Naruto Oneshots along with adding a new story. My brain is shooting out ideas left and right. XD

Farewell and may the force be with you!

lol


End file.
